


Your name is 'Dick'

by winxixia



Series: Roleplay [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: « Papa, Papa ! Why does Maman keep calling me 'Dick' ? That's not my name ? »« It's, huh... A nickname, son. »« Really ? »« Yeah ! »« Papa... Why does Maman hate me... ? »« ... »





	Your name is 'Dick'

Slap  
« Don't you dare not doing the chores I gave you ! You're so useless ! Why are you like this ?! »  
The woman looked at her son she just hit, an angry expression on her face. The boy was holding his cheek, eyes filled with tears.  
'Don't cry', he thought.  
« I'm sorry Maman... I... »  
« I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses, you dick ! »  
« I... What ? »  
« Actually.... », the woman said, smirking. « That's a very good name for a stupid creature like you. »  
« But... My name is- »  
« Do I seem like I care ?! »  
She slapped him one more time.  
« Go to sleep with the pigs, tonight ! Even though they are too good for you ! »  
« ... »  
The child did as he was told, trying his best to not cry. Each day was like this. He had no sibling and his father was always working outside. The boy stayed at home, in the familial farm, with his mother who hated him. She was the only English woman in the little village of Villeneuve, but she never bothered to teach his son her native tongue. This way she could insult him without him to understand. Each day she would remind him of how much she despised him. He didn't know why. When his father would come back home, she wouldn't stop yelling at him either. All the child could understand was that his mother wished he'd never come to life. 

'Why am I even born then... ?' He kept asking himself. 'Why am I here ? If no one loves me... Why do I exist ? Did I do something wrong in another life ? Papa talked about it... I was surely very mean...'

The boy had no friends, his mother wouldn't let him leave the farm. When someone was coming to their house, he was locked in the basement. Sometimes his mother forgot he was even there. He would wait for hours in the dark, silent. His father would eventually come to deliver him. Each time he would ask him if his mother hated him... And his father, well...

« Papa, Papa ! Why does Maman keep calling me 'Dick' ? That's not my name ? »  
« It's, huh... A nickname, son. »  
« Really ? »  
« Yeah ! »  
« Papa... Why does Maman hate me... ? »  
« ... »

By the time passing, even his father would stop calling him by his Christian name. So the boy forgot it. He was 'Dick' now. Sometimes, the boy was looking at the sky. It felt so calming.

One day, his mother yelled at him, as usual, and chased him, so he ended up in the grass, looking yhe clouds. Once he realized it was getting late, he returned at the house. When he pushed the door, he smelt a strange thing. The place was strangely dark. It took him a few seconds to be able to see. And in the weak light of the twilight, he finally saw it.

Blood.

On the ground layed his father. Standing next to him was his mother, holding a knife. Slowly, she turned to him, and she looked at him, with crazy eyes. And she started walking towards him.

Dick rushed outside. He ran and kept running. He didn't know where he was until he hit something.

« Oh, easy, young man ! Where are you running like this ? »

He lookep up to see a man smiling at him.

« You come from André's house, right ? He told me once he had a son, I assume it's you. But why are you here ? Shouldn't you be at home, happily eating with your parents ? … Hey, what's wrong ? Why are you crying ? »

The little boy realized thats tears were running freely along his cheeks. He tried to speak but his voice wouldn't go out.

« P... P... »

« It's alright, boy. Take your time. »

« Papa... He's... Maman... She... »

« Did something happen ? »

Dick nodded. The man seemed to think a little, then he spoke again.

« I'll go to see what happened. Tom, stay here with him, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Papa, » a voice said behind the man.

A boy around Dick's age appeared behind the stranger's back and looked at him curiously, making the kid feel uneasy. The man left them alone on the middle of the road. There was a moment of silence before the other child talked.

« What's your name ? »

« ... »

« You don't want to talk to me ? »

« .. Dick... »

« Excuse me ? »

« My name... Is Dick. »

« I never heard this name before. I am Tom. Nice to meet you ! »

« ... »

« Not much of a speaker, huh ? Say... Did you run away from your home ? Why ? »

« ... »

Suddenly, they heard a screaming for some meters away. They turned to the origin of the sound. The man was holding Dick's mother.

« TOM ! » the man yelled. « GO TO HOME WITH BOY ! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER ! »

Tom looked at Dick and took his hand. It surprised him at first, his parents never did that. He was dragged along the road. He saw so many fields and houses. Everyhing was so quiet. They finally arrived at a place where there were a lot of buildings, all in stone, and in wood like his house.

« Mom ! » Tom called when they entered.

A woman came from another room.

« Welcome back Tom,» she said with a kind smile. « Where is your father ? And who is this boy ? I don't think I ever met him... »

« He's André's son. His name is Dick. Papa told me he would come back later to explain. »

« I see... Have you already eaten, Dick ? Feel free to join. »

« ... »

« Are you crying, Dick ? »

Dick saw on Tom's and his mother's face something new : worry. The other boy hugged him and patted his back.

« If you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you. »

The boy cried with more strenght while hugging back the other. The woman caressed his hair and made him sit on a chair. Hey tried their best to make him laugh and forget about what he saw, even though they didn't know what happened. Tom's mother prepared a bed in hos son's room. She wished them a good night and left. They stayed quiet for a moment, then Tom spoke.

« Hey, Dick. You're sleeping ? »

« … Non. »

« Oh, d'accord. Tell if there is anythingbothering you, alright ? »

« … Alright. »

Dick thought everything was fine but the darkness reminded him the event of the evening. The blood, his father on the ground, the knife... His mother...

he started shaking and suffocating. He was so cold, more than ever. He was seeing everything again... And then he felt something warm. 

« It's just me, » Tom said. « You didn't sound to feel well. That's alright. I don't like being in the dark, but Mom says candles are expensive. You don't mind sharing a bed I hope ? »

« … No... »

« Chouette!Bonne nuit ! »

He heard the boy giggling and quickly falling asleep. The calm breathing helped him to sleep too.

Dick woke up unusually warmed up. There was some light of the sun. He didn't recognize the room, and nearly jumped when heard someone near him. He turned his head to discover a kid sleeping in the same bed. He remembered the events from the previous day and started shaking again.

« M'y'l'right ? »

Tom was lloking at him with tired eyes.

« ... »

« Let's get up. You want some clothes ? »

He rose from the bed and went to get some clothes. He lent some to Dick. They dressed up to go to see Tom's parents. His father was there, and watched them arriving.

« Bonjour, les garçons !, » the mother said. « What do you want to eat ? »

The two children ate some apples, especially Tom. A t the end of the breakfast, Tom's father went outside with Dick.

« I have some terrible news, my boy ,» he started, sighing. « You probably know it, but... Your mother killed your father... She was crazy, so we sent her to the asylum. »

« ... »

« But I want to promise you that you won't be alone. »

Dick looked at the man, surprised. His world has just fainted but he wasn't alone ? It wasn't making any sense.

« I talked with some villagers. Since you don't have any family left, I'll rise you as my son. »

The boy was now watching the man with wide open eyes. The older was smiling at him. He thought he would cry again but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Tom.

« I've always wanted a brother, » he simply said before hugging him.

This was the day Dick started to live.

His mother passed away some time later. He grew up with Tom and his family. He still took care of his family farm though it took him some time to be able to go after what he saw. His new friend was always there to help him, eventually giving him a sense to his life.

Some years later...

The sky was so clear, so blue this day. Dick caught himself humming a popular song. He turned his head toward the man laying beside him when he heard him singing along. It made his smile.

« What where you thinking about ?, » Tom asked.

« You, » Dick replied. « My childhood. The day we met.. I saw the corpse of my father, everything changed... »

« Not a happy memory.. »

« Somehow it is, because I met you and learnt what was a family. You were always there for me since then. »

« And I'll never leave you, » Tom said while kissing him. « You are important to me too. I'm so glad you feel the same... »

« … Richard. »

« Excuse me ? »

« That's my real name. 'Dick' is just an awful nickname my mother gave to me, making me forget my own Christian name. »

« Never think about it again. I'm here for you now... Richard. »

**Author's Note:**

> Here was the story of Dick, at least in my HC. I may write more, it was really fun to do.  
> I just made myself sad... I hope you are alright yourself.  
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
